Broken Blossom's Flower
by Bedroom Philosopher
Summary: What would have happened if Inuyasha had gotten to Kikyou in time before Naraku had killed on Mt. Hakurai? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except my own imagination.

_**Broken Blossom's Flower**_

Chapter 1: Awakening

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KIKYOU!" screamed Inuyasha, his half-demon blood pumping through his veins.

"KIKYOU, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Inuyasha had been running for miles on end, searching for the woman who would not stop appearing before him in flashes of light his mind would only see. He was surprised when he found her scent a few miles back and had been going his all ever since, so much so that he hadn't realised that he had left his Tetsuiga back with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the temporary camp, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were wondering about where Inuyasha had gone to.

Miroku looked deep in thought in the light of the campfire.

"What's wrong Miroku, is something missing?" asked Shippo

Miroku looked up from the fire, "It's not what's missing Shippo, it's what wasn't taken..."

Sango looked puzzled at that statment "What do you mean Miroku?" His face grew dark, "Just look what I found where Inuyasha was before he left to find Kikyou". Out of his robes he drew the sheathed Tetsuiga, watching painfully as the others gasped.

Kagome stood up and covered her mouth as she stepped away from the fire, "But, that's the only thing keeping him from transforming!" she shrieked, "Why didn't you tell us!"

Miroku looked at them with guilt, "It was too late when Inuyasha left and even more so when I found the Tetsuiga, the mountain is crawling with demons now and what's left of it is too unstable to be traversing"

Kagome looked mortified, "But what if he transforms while he's out there? He could be completely taken over by his demon side!"

Kagome broke into tears, and started crying.

Miroku sighed, "I know but were still close enough to the mountain that the Tetsuiga should keep his demon side under control" "We'll have to wait until the morning to look for him, Sango can you take Kagome to her bed?" Sango nodded understandingly.

Miroku turned, "Good, come on Shippo, we need to go to bed too".

As the camp's fire died, Miroku and the others were none the wiser about the event that were soon to unfold on the remains of Mt.Hakurai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As his hope of finding her started to die, he found her scent again.

'THERE!' Inuyasha thought violently, leaping towards a large collision of stone and earth nearly one hundred feet high, caused by the destruction of Mt.Hakurai.

As he cleared the boulders, Inuyasha landed on a plateau and saw her; the love of his life, kneeling with one arm on her sholder and a broken bow by her side.

Standing in front of her however, was the abomination who had caused them so much pain, laughing away at her.

Naraku smiled, "Kikyou, That hole is your grave!"

Stone spikes lashed out from his had and rushed towards her, with the sole purpose of killing her once and for all.

But then, it happened.

A mass of whilrling teeth and claws launched itself out of the bushes and easily destroyed the spikes, vaporising them to a bloody stump. Naraku held his arm in anguish, not only was a piece of him gone forever, but for some reason he couldn't find the will to regenerate himself a new arm.

He whirled round and caught sight of the beast that had attacked him so ferociously. 'It can't be...' Naraku thought, 'It just isn't possible, how did that half-breed get here so fast?'

Then a more imposing thought hit him as Kikyoucollapsed, slipping in and out of conciousness.

'How did he attack me like that when he doesn't have his Tetsuiga?'

Inuyasha suddenly looked up from the now unconcious Kikyou, staring his now glowing eyes at Naraku's red ones, paralysing him with an emotion he thought he had rid himself of long ago.

Pure and utter fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And there's the first chapter! If you read and like, please review! Even if you don't, I'd like some healthy criticism.

I'll try to update weekly for those intrested.

-Meldarion


	2. Chapter 2 Destruction

A/N:Demon Inuyasha will be reffered to as D-Inuyasha

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except my own imagination.

_**Broken Blossom's Flower**_

Chapter 2: Destruction

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D-Inuyasha turned away from Kikyou and took a few steps toward the unmoving form before him.

Two thoughts were running through his mind, encompassing his entire being. He had to protect

Kikyou, and kill the bastard that hurt her.

"NARAKU!" he roared, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

And with that, he flung himself at the unmoving figure in front of him. Naraku sidestepped him and

tried to attack with a spear made of flesh, but had his arm sliced in half instead. Quickly regenerating

his missing body parts, he aimed again, this time striking Inuyasha's leg.

D-Inuyasha cried out in agony, but seamed more intent than ever on destroying him, ignoring the

bleeding and the pain the wound caused him. When he tried to do more damage with another volley of

spears, but had his arms destroyed each time.

'I will not be beaten by that mongrel!' he violently thought, 'But his power has increased since our last

meeting...I will have to try something new if I even want to have a chance at destroying him'

Naraku jumped high into the air, readying himself for the aerial assault he was about to inflict.

Grotesque pieces of the claws, heads and arms of other beings burst from his back, piercing his newly

created armour. D-Inuyasha flew through the air readying himself for his own attack, ...then it

happened. The ensemble of Naraku's flesh weapons shot at D-Inuyasha which such force that he didn't

have enough time to even veer out of the way. With a sound comparable to a thousand lightning bolts,

D-Inuyasha was buried under a small mountain of Naraku's own flesh.

And it was trying to absorb him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Kagome woke up to a worried Sango, she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she stood up, "And where's Miroku?"

Sango turned, "There's a battle raging on Mt. Hakurei, Miroku thinks it might be Naraku and..."

Sango's pause in speech worried Kagome, and even more when she realized who it might be.

党Not,...Inuyasha?"

Sango looked grim, "Yes, but what's more disconcerting is that...he might have transformed during or before the battle".

Kagome was horrified, "But, he could get himself killed!" She ran over to her bow and arrows, picking them up as she ran. "We have to help him!"

党Wait, Miroku's not too far from here, Kilala, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too far away, Miroku was busy climbing the mountain in search of Inuyasha. By now the mountain was shaking madly and it was difficult to stand. As he climbed to the top of a small ridge, he saw the miasma, filling the sky like a solid mass.

At the same time, though he could not see him, Miroku could feel the warped demon aura that was emanating from Inuyasha

党Damn it Inuyasha!" he yelled, why did you have to start a fight with him when we all need to heal ourselves!"

As he climbed higher he thought he heard a voice and as he turned round he saw Kagome and Sango, flying on top of Kilala. As they flew lower Sango yelled to him.

党Miroku! Get on!"

As he did, he was given a good look at what was happening between Inuyasha and Naraku. At the center of the poison was a grotesque looking Naraku, flesh rising out of his back and on to the ground below him. A few yards away from the main battle was Kikyou, unconscious and wounded.

Miroku was stunned.

He swiveled his head and yelled, "Kagome shoot the mass below with an arrow! Inuyasha's being absorbed!"

Kagome looked shocked and frightened, but she rose her bow and released the arrow which was waiting there.

Though, as the arrow inched ever closer, Naraku looked up and saw them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naraku looked up to see a holy arrow being shot at him, his first reaction was not one of fear, but

one of grim satisfaction. As he raised his left arm, he used what little flesh he was not using and created

what looked like a broken mirror.

This one was like that which Kanna held, but instead of just reflecting one object back at the owner, it

would take one object then send one hundred copies back which would not stop until it had hit the

person from which it originated from.

He had intended to use this on Inuyasha but seeing as how troublesome he had been, he thought this

would be just as good of a use for it.

The arrow drawing nearer, Naraku had but one thing to say, "Goodbye you meddling priestess!"

As the arrow entered the mirror, a bright pinkish light burst forth from it and, with enough power to

destroy a small village, one hundred arrows were reflected back at Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome watched as a demonic mirror was formed, and saw her arrow enter it. She shielded her eyes as

a pinkish light burst forth.

"MIROKU!" Kagome had to yell over the deafening sound that the mountain and the mirror were

making, "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Miroku was about to turn to answer when he saw the arrows come out of the mirror, flying with such

ferocity not even his own Wind Tunnel could capture them all. But he had to try. As they came ever

nearer he whipped of the binding beads which kept his power in check, and let his palm open.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he cried, as the arrows were but a hundred foot away.

Arrows flew towards his palm, being drawn in by the unholy vortex. One after another the arrows came

creating a pain he had never felt before, not even after surviving one of Naraku's poisonous bees. The

last few arrows were flying towards him when one of them veered off course to his hand, and hit Kilala

in her left leg. Kilala faltered and fell from the sky, crashing into a hill of earth and stone that had

formed. Miroku was thrown off, and quickly he sealed his power up.

Then it happened.

A single arrow that had escaped his Wind Tunnel, the last one out of the mirror in fact, had struck true,

piercing Kagome's right shoulder. She faltered from the pain and lost her footing, slipping down the

hill and rolling towards Naraku.

Naraku sneered, "So that's all it takes then is it? I could have gotten rid of you long ago had I thought

of that earlier!" Suddenly an idea struck him, turning his sneer into a warped and twisted smile.

"Well I suppose I should let Inuyasha see you just one last time, he has been fighting my attempts but

he is almost drained of his power, pity though that he won't live to see me kill Kikyou"

And with that, a small opening formed in the fleshy ball beneath him, enough to let someone look

through. D-Inuyasha was pushed towards the opening and was forced to watch as the blood poured out

of Kagome, and the spirits die inside Kikyou.

D-Inuyasha froze as he saw the life start to fade away in each of them and remembered all the things he

had gone through with them both. His blood quickly started to boil as he remembered that all his pain

and suffering had been caused by the being that surrounded him.

"**NARAKU!**", he cried out to the heavens.

Suddenly, an unearthly red light shone out from the opening in Naraku's flesh, causing Mt. Hakurei to

shine like the sun. The light disappeared as half of the mountain was blown into oblivion, leaving little

left.

Naraku had watched in pure horror as his body was destroyed for the last time. His mind started to fade

and his control on his siblings was lost. The last thing he saw was the ominous figure of a gigantic red

wolf, with eyes of blazing red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku watched as the miasma cleared and he saw Inuyasha fall to the ground. It was finally over,

Naraku was finally destroyed and would never live again, but at what cost? He and Sango slid down

the hill towards the two unconscious figures, and aided them. Kikyou was already healing, and

Kagome's bleeding was easily stopped, but Inuyasha...

Inuyasha was gone

A/N: And there's the second chapter! (Please don't kill me!) It took me a few days to finish but it was worth it. Please review if you have some input as to how the story is progressing!

I'll be trying to update weekly for those interested.

-Meldarion


	3. Chapter 3 Dreaming

A/N: Okay, before we get things started, I should say that I am EXTREMELY SORRY for being so long on the update! I have had other things to do and the story just slipped from me. Now, I won't be the most reliable updater but I'll do what I can. So here it is, Chapter 3!

A/N: The ''' at the beginning and ending of some paragraphs represents a dream sequence.

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except my own imagination.

_**Broken Blossom's Flower**_

Chapter 3: Dreaming

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a cavern, miles from civilization, a body lay limply. If it were not for the faint breathing and the slowly trickling blood, one would think the man to be dead. Although it looked like a man, anyone with a mind of their own could see it was not. It was a demon, and not 10 yards away was a figure, watching him intently, slowly walking towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was leaping wildly over hill and tree, looking for Kikyo. It had been some time now since he had smelled her blood, and as the seconds grew into minutes, he became more and more frantic.

"**KIKYO!**" screamed Inuyasha, "**WHERE ARE YOU?**"

Inuyasha stopped on top of a rock face, and started to think.

'This is hopeless, maybe I should just go back to..."

There it was, blood, faint but close. Inuyasha ran at full throttle through the trees and past boulders that had shifted loose from Mt. Hakurei's slow destruction. He was back on track and was very close to the blood now, but something was off about the scent. Certainly he could smell Kikyo's blood, but there were other scents as well, before he had assumed that it had just been the smell of those who had fallen at Naraku's hand, but now...he wasn't too sure...

Then he climbed the next boulder, and for the first time in his life, could have sworn he had died right then and there.

And had gone straight to Hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The figure had kept his slow, almost sauntering pace, but stopped dead still at the slightest of movements from the body on the ground. At points he seemed to say a name, and was breathing very strongly now. The figure knew that he must be in pain, but couldn't think of any way to end his pain.

Except for one.

Slowly and carefully, the figure drew a long sword from his belt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In front of Inyasha lay a scene of carnage that was still unfolding as he watched. Shippo was on the ground, intestines skewered and pulled through his stomach, letting his corpse to rot. Kagome looked as though her right leg had been broken and was kneeling awkwardly firing her holy arrows. Sango was beating off an assault that was slowly cutting her and wearing away her demon-slaying boomerang, Hiratsu. Miroku was a different story all together, half of him had been absorbed by pulsating flesh while he tried to use his wind tunnel to stop the any further onslaught.

And Kikyo...

Kikyo was lying on the ground close to a crevice, face turned and cold empty eyes staring into nothingness. Inuyasha was enraged to say the least when the impact of it all hit him. His friends were dying and he was standing there like some village idiot just watching it all happen. He had to do something.

At the center of this maelstrom of carnage stood, unscratched, the thing that had done this all. And he was laughing.

"**NARAKU!**" Inuyasha roared, "**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**"

As he leaped from his perch upon the rock, Inuyasha felt a strange sense of deja vu, as though he had done this same thing before. But no matter, everything was swept aside in Inuyasha's mind so he could focus on his one goal at the moment.

He had to kill that cynical bastard and drive his head into dust. He tried to pull the Tetsuiga from it's sheath, but the sword wouldn't budge. 'No matter', Inuyasha thought as he let the sword fall to the ground, 'It'll be so much more satisfying if I kill him with my bare hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The figure walked with the quietness of a caterpillar on the rough stone as he walked to the now restless body, sword drawn. It looked as though the body was fighting off a thousand of his own kind, which seemed plausible enough for the state he was in.

His clothes, once made of some fine red material, now lay in tatters strewn across his body. A scar reached from his waist to his shoulder, as though something had tried to slice him in two. His silver hair, possibly once radiant, now slightly charred and grayed by some intense source of heat.

He was about to raise his sword when the body sprang to life and shouted a terrifying scream that echoed throughout the cavern an chilled the figure's very bones.

Never had he heard such a primal scream of blood lust and rage, thinking that whatever he was going through, it was best to soon end it, and continued his walk to him, if but slightly slower due to the scream.

As he reached the writhing body he hesitated, 'Should I really be doing this?", he thought 'Is it right to end someone's life just because he seems to be in pain?'.

When another, fiercer scream erupted from the demon's mouth, he resolve was solidified and raised his sword, readying himself for the blow he would inflict.

"I'm sorry"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle to say the least, had not been going in Inuyasha's favour. Miroku had been eventually swamped by Naraku's flesh and was now gone, while Sango, heartbroken after this revelation, had lost her fighting spirit and had been absorbed as well. Kagome wasn't fairing much better, after the loss of three of her friends her strength to avenge them had come flooding back to her, but was loosing a lot of blood from her leg.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was failing miserably at trying to hurt Naraku. As soon as he chopped one limb off, another four grew to replace it. It soon had become a slow, downhill fight with only one certain outcome left.

Death.

But Inuyasha wouldn't simply accept it like that, he was going to keep on fighting, no matter how much damage he received. He would not just lay down and die to that deceiving bastard. Inuyasha tried another swipe at Naraku's chest, but to no avail, and instead ended up getting caught in a tangle of deformed arms and tentacles.

"Inuyasha, so you thought you would try to save your friends," Naraku held him with mocking eyes, "How pitiful"

"**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NARAKU!**" Inuyasha yelled, trying his hardest to break free and breath at the same time.

"My, my Inuyasha, is that your entire vocabulary? Just "I'm going to kill you"?" Naraku gave a horrible smile, "I expected nothing less from a weakling half-breed."

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha's head snapped around only in time to see that Kagome's lapse of concentration had cost her life, as spikes of rock pieced her body, blood-soaking her uniform and arrows.

"..No..." Inuyasha quietly said, "Not you too..."

The limbs surrounding his body shifted, making a hole directly behind his back.

"And now Inuyasha" Naraku slowly pulled his arm back, ready for the kill, "That will be your fate as well"

It seemed as though time slowed to Inuyasha as Naraku's arm became rock and went flying towards Inuyasha's chest. As he watched in silent horror, he heard a voice, a very familiar voice.

"I'm sorry", the voice said, "I'm so very sorry"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha woke up in time to see the sword, arching down towards his body, only having time to say one word.

"...Sesshomaru..."

A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 3 in all it's angstiness (don't know if I spelled that right) and goriness! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
